


Behind The Scenes

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT3, Porn with Feelings, Post-Quarantine, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: After the quarantine ends, Shane and Steven pay Ryan a visit and he's really happy to see them.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Kudos: 55





	Behind The Scenes

Shane had barely knocked on Ryan's front door before Ryan threw it open and pulled Steven and Shane inside. Ryan immediately had his arms wrapped around both of them simultaneously, his fingers clutching desperately at their shirts. 

"Fuck I missed you guys," Ryan sighed, his voice breaking tearfully. 

Steven slid an arm around Ryan and Shane's waists, drawing them both closer. Shane was a little slower, a little more hesitant, but soon had his arms wrapped around the two of them as well. Shane and Steven could hear Ryan sobbing quietly, and it tugged at their hearts. Steven rubbed gentle circles over Ryan's back while Shane ran his fingers through Ryan's hair. Ryan leaned into them. All three remained like that for awhile, needing the closeness, the warmth. 

Ryan pulled his head back to gaze up at them both, his eyes shiny with admiration. He licked over his lips, drawing the attention of both Shane and Steven. The warmth quickly evolved into a burning heat, spreading over their skin like fire. Ryan titled his head upward towards Steven, kissing him softly on the lips. He stood up on his tiptoes and did the same to Shane. For just a moment, everything stood still. Shane and Steven looked at one another. 

I would be up to one of them. One of them to shrug this off as Ryan getting carried away, one of them to initiate pulling apart for the other to follow. 

Instead, Steven stared at Shane with an expression far darker than Shane had ever seen from his optimistic friend. They leaned in toward one another and their lips met gently for a brief moment. 

Ryan drew in a deep breath before Shane and Steven felt themselves being dragged to Ryan's bedroom, falling over themselves as they tried to move properly against the strength of Ryan's arms.


End file.
